Crimson love histories and the songs
by Ignis Osamu
Summary: Este es un compilado de distintas historias amorosas, todas inspiradas en diversas canciones. Amistad, amor, traición, celos, dolor, muerte y mucho más. Contiene Yaoi, Yuri y Lemon. Primera historia Use your Love. ¿Qué pasa cuando tu novio ya no te gusta?


¡¡Hola a todos!! Bueno, acá les traigo mi primera historia original, que espero sea de su agrado.

Como expliqué en el summary, este compilado de historias están relacionadas con distintas canciones. En la primera podremos ver a una chica llamada Aya ¿cuál será su problema?, eso es lo que descubrirán ahora.

Primera historia: Use Your Love

Número de capítulos: III

* * *

**Use your Love**

**Use your Love Tonight I**

_Sinceramente no sé como terminé en algo como esto. Llevaba una relación de dos años con mi pareja y parecía que todo marchaba bien, bueno todo, salvo el hecho de que él siempre me dejaba justo en el momento menos indicado._

—Yukihiro, te quiero—susurró la mujer en el oído del chico, que no dejaba de sostenerla.

—Yo también te amo Aya—confesó el muchacho de cabellos rubios, comenzando a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de un celular, haciendo que el muchacho se separara inmediatamente de Aya, lo que hizo que la chica se molestara un poco.

—Aya, tengo que irme, Sayuri me está llamando—se excusó, tomando rápidamente su abrigo para ir en la ayuda de su amiga de infancia.

-------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------

—Y así fue como terminó mi cita romántica para celebrar nuestros dos años de pareja—comentó Aya.

—No sé por qué diablos puedes seguir con un tipo como ese. Deberías valorarte más Aya. Eres muy atractiva, tienes buena figura, tu cabello castaño es bastante largo y brillante y tus ojos verdes le hacen un perfecto juego a tu piel blanca—comentó su mejor amiga.

—¡Yoko!—exclamó sonrojada al ver que su amiga le decía esas cosas.

—Oye, que me gustes no significa que te alabe porque sí ¿oíste?—preguntó cariñosamente la de cabellos rojos, haciendo que su otra amiga en la mesa se sintiera incomoda.

—Disculpen por interrumpir su hermosa conversación, pero ¿no crees que deberías hablar estas cosas con tu novio?—preguntó directamente Izumi, que era la otra mejor amiga de Aya.

—Lo sé, pero es que él no me escucha. Realmente siento como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Además, hace ya mucho tiempo que no pasa nada entre nosotros. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero—comentó sonrojada como un tomate.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso tendrá algún problema con el amigo de allá abajo?—consultó burlándose Yoko.

—No te burles, de verdad que esto no es gracioso—aclaró enfadada la de ojos verdes.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Aya-chan. Si realmente necesitas que alguien te consuele puedes llamarme—dijo descaradamente la pelirroja, siendo golpeada en la cabeza por Izumi.

—Ojala recuerde que dentro de unos días será mi cumpleaños—comentó desesperanzada Aya.

_Y así fueron pasando los días, lentos, aburridos, y cada vez más difíciles. No había visto a Yukihiro en días, y la verdad es que esto me estaba matando. Sentía como si mi novio realmente no se interesara en mí, e incluso llegué a pensar que no era lo suficientemente seductora para que él tuviera ganas de tomarme._

_Lamentablemente para mi las noticias malas no terminaban, y nunca pensé que aquellas palabras me harían tomar una decisión tan radical en mi vida._

— ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?—preguntó impactada Aya al escuchar las palabras de Yukihiro.

—Lo que escuchaste. Sé muy bien que es terrible que haga una cosa así, pero se me presentó algo muy importante y debo viajar para ver a Sayuri. Ella está realmente enferma y yo no puedo abandonarla. Ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí—aclaró el rubio de ojos oscuros.

—Pero ¿no hay nadie que se pueda encargar de ella? ¿Por qué siempre debes ir tú? Además sabías muy bien que hoy es un día importante para mí—contestó ofuscada Aya.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar a Sayuri. No te comportes tan egoístamente Aya—contestó molesto Yukihiro, retirándose del lugar.

_Ese día él me hirió profundamente. Sé que tal vez me pude haber comportado como una niña, pero es que era mi cumpleaños. Por fin iba a cumplir 20 años y él no iba a estar ahí conmigo para celebrarlo. Él siempre pone a Sayuri antes que a nosotros y eso me enfurece. Tan solo espero que algún día esto cambie, porque tengo miedo de dejar a Yukihiro. No sé si alguien sería capaz de tomarme en cuenta si lo dejo._

_Recuerdo muy bien, que en el pasado yo no era así. Yo era conocida en la preparatoria por ser una mujer muy ruda, a la que no le interesaban las relaciones serias y no le importaba jugar con los hombres como si fueran simples objetos. Me divertía mucho cambiándolos y así me evitaba este sufrimiento._

_Ahora que estoy con Yukihiro me he sentido muy bien, pero a la vez él no permite que yo me exprese como la persona que soy. Creo que debo liberarme, aunque sea tan solo por esta noche. Voy a pasar mis veinte como yo deseo hacerlo._

—Así que el muy bastardo te dejó plantada por la tal Sayuri—comentó enfadada Yoko.

—No es necesario que me recuerdes esa mierda—contestó enojada la de cabellos largos, mientras se tomaba una cerveza.

—Oye, ándate con cuidado con la cerveza, mira que cuando te pones borracha vuelves a ser como eras antes de conocer a Yukihiro—le recordó Izumi, que no quería tener mayores problemas en el local en donde se encontraban.

—¿Y qué si vuelvo a ser la de antes Izumi? Es más, eso es lo que pretendo hacer. Volveré a jugar con algún chico—aseguró la de ojos verdes, haciendo que Yoko brindara por aquello.

—Oye Yoko, no le fomentes la estupidez a Aya, sabes que después se va a arrepentir si es que engaña a Yukihiro—dijo la de lentes.

—Que bah, esto no va a salir de aquí. Te conseguiré uno bueno y ya va a ver ese estúpido de Yukihiro—acotó la pelirroja, llamando a algunos amigos para que se dirigieran a aquel hotel en donde estaban celebrando los veinte años de su amiga.

—No te dejes llevar por las locuras de Yoko. Aya, tu eres una persona inteligente—dijo la de lentes para intentar convencer a su amiga de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

—No dirías eso si supieras como me siento Izumi—contestó llorando la de ojos verdes.

—Aya—.

—Me siento frustrada, y me siento completamente pisoteada por Yukihiro. Siento como si ni siquiera fuera una mujer atractiva ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que mi relación me está encadenando?--preguntó angustiada la de cabellos largos.

—Muy bien, haz lo que tú quieras Aya—contestó resignada Izumi, mientras esperaban a los invitados de Yoko.

_Entendí muy bien las palabras de Izumi y sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo mal en engañar a Yukihiro, pero si no lo hago, si sigo así terminaré muy mal._

—¡Oigan Aya, Izumi! Acá llegaron mis amigos—comentó la de cabellos rojos, presentando a cinco chicos bastante guapos, siendo tan solo uno el que llamó la atención de Aya.

—¿Qué les parece? Está es mi amiga. Espero que puedan consolarla, después de todo el patán de su novio la dejó plantada el propio día de su cumpleaños—comentó amigablemente la de ojos azules.

—¡Yoko no digas eso!—exclamó enfadada Aya.

—¿Me puedes decir qué estúpido podría dejar a alguien como tu el día de su cumpleaños?—preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que miraba atentamente a la cumpleañera.

—Kyosuke—susurró impactada al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre que le había dicho esas palabras era un amigo cercano de Yukihiro.

—Aya. Vaya veo que el idiota ese realmente fue donde Sayuri—comentó tocándose la cabeza, como si estuviese resignado al comportamiento de su amigo.

—Ven conmigo—exigió la de ojos verdes, tomando la mano del muchacho para retirarse a los cuartos de arriba.

—Veo que tu amiga se decidió rápido por Kyosuke—comentó otro de los presentes.

_No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No, eso es una completa mentira. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando dirigí a Kyosuke a las habitaciones de arriba. Yo no quería conversar como aparenté, yo solo quería usarlo esa noche. Tan solo quería sacarme el sabor amargo que me habían dejado todos mis intentos frustrados por hacer mío a Yukihiro._

— ¿Por qué me trajiste así de repente?—reclamó el de ojos azules.

— ¿No es evidente? ¿Qué diablos es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—cuestionó molesta ante la presencia del amigo de Yukihiro.

— ¿Qué pasa Aya? ¿Acaso estropeé tus planes de acostarte con alguno de esos chicos?—preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente— ¿O acaso te da miedo que le diga a Yukihiro que te ofreciste en bandeja de plata?—preguntó nuevamente, como si quisiera recriminarle algo.

—No me interesa—contestó fríamente la de cabellos castaños.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó sorprendido Kyosuke, al ver la actitud de la novia de su amigo.

—Que me da exactamente lo mismo. Ve y dile si quieres, no le va a interesar—aseguró la muchacha.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Aya?—interrogó seriamente el joven de cabellos castaños.

—Lo hago porque Yukihiro no me desea, y yo ya no puedo aguantar más esto. Me siento pisoteada por él, siento que no valgo nada. Ni siquiera me siento como una mujer ahora—explicó llorando nuevamente.

—Entonces creo que debemos ir a otro lugar para conversar—contestó el muchacho, tomando de la mano a Aya y entrando junto con ella a una de las habitaciones del hotel.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar para qué te traje aquí?—consultó sin inmutarse mayormente mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—Sería estúpido hacerlo. Estamos en una habitación de hotel y tu sabes lo que quiero—contestó directamente la novia de Yukihiro.

—Voy a pedir cerveza ¿Cuánto quieres?—preguntó amablemente el joven de ojos azules.

—Lo que tú quieras—respondió la muchacha, observando al chico.

—Muy bien, traigan algunas botellas a la habitación 408—pidió el muchacho, sentándose en frente de Aya.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes Kyosuke?—preguntó sin entender las acciones del universitario.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes—pidió el muchacho de seductora mirada—Quiero que me digas si has sido feliz o no al lado de Yukihiro—.

— ¿Por qué de pronto quieres saber cosas de mi?—cuestionó sin entender.

—Llegó la cerveza, voy a buscarla—contestó algo decepcionado ante aquella pregunta y abrió la primera botella para comenzar a beber.

—No quiero hablar de esa mierda. No quiero arruinar mi cumpleaños hablando de eso. Ya no quiero pensar más en Yukihiro y en Sayuri. Tan solo quiero pasarla bien esta noche ¿entiendes?—preguntó Aya, que ya se veía bastante borracha.

—Ese bastardo realmente te ha herido tanto el orgullo que solías tener, Gipsy Aya—pensó furioso el de cabellos castaños, recordando su pasado en la preparatoria.

---------------------------------o-------------------------------------

_Eso pasó hace más de cuatro años. Recuerdo que yo ya estaba en mi último año de preparatoria. Era uno de los estudiantes destacados de aquel lugar, pero de lo que más se hablaba en la preparatoria, era de ella, Gipsy Aya._

—¡Ya déjame estúpido! No entiendes lo que quiero decir con que ha terminado—dijo fastidiada al ver como el hombre le rogaba que siguieran su relación.

—Pero si nosotros teníamos algo especial—decía el muchacho de segundo año, llorando como una niña.

—No seas patético Iru. Yo no estoy interesada en sujetos tan poca cosa como tú, me gustan los mayores ¿me oyes?—preguntó burlándose de su ex pareja.

_Siempre me he preguntado por qué demonios yo tenía que estar en tu camino aquel día Gipsy Aya. Si tú no hubieses hecho eso, yo no estaría pensando en estas estupideces._

—No es cierto, tú no estás con nadie de los superiores—.

—¿Quieres ver?—preguntó la muchacha tomando de la corbata a Kyosuke que iba en aquel entonces en último año de preparatoria y besándolo apasionadamente. Sonrojando incluso al muchacho que estaba siendo besado.

—Ya lo sabes bastardo patético, no te me acerques más—aclaró Aya, retirándose del lugar.

_Esa vez no se me olvidó jamás. Tu beso ha sido el mejor que me han dado, aún después de los cuatro años que han pasado. La verdad es que cuando la vi con Yukihiro pensé que no funcionaría, pero cuando los vi tan bien, me molesté._

_Pero ahora se me está presentando esta oportunidad y no la pienso desperdiciar Gipsy Aya, incluso si es solo para usarme una noche._

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar de esa basura, entonces creo que es momento de comenzar con lo que estabas buscando—acotó el de cabellos castaños, acercándose seductoramente a centímetros del rostro de Aya.

—¿Acaso no eres amigo de Yukihiro?—preguntó sorprendida por la iniciativa del hombre.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si te preocupa que le diga, entonces no te preocupes porque no pienso decirle nada. Después de todo lo que pase esta noche va a quedar en esta habitación ¿no es eso lo que quieres Aya? Usarme esta noche—contestó el de ojos azules, tomando el rostro de Aya para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se movían frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que esta no pudiera aguantar algunos gemidos de placer.

—¡Ah! Kyosuke, me gusta mucho—dijo la de cabellos largos, sumamente excitada con las manos del universitario.

—Tan solo con mis manos está sintiendo esto. Ese bastardo sí que te ha dejado de lado—pensó enojado, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa azul que ella estaba usando.

—Kyosuke, yo…quiero más—pidió la muchacha, haciendo que el experimentado chico se sonrojara ante la petición de Gipsy Aya.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces así será, pero no tan rápido Aya, aún puedo hacerte algo más—comentó el de cabellos castaños, quitándole la falda a cuadrille que estaba usando la de ojos verdes.

—Kyosuke. Él es como el hombre que siempre quise tener. Siento como si realmente se preocupara por mí. Aunque esto sea sexo, me hace recordar a la preparatoria—pensaba la muchacha, mientras el muchacho la besaba en sus muslos, haciendo que la chica no parara de excitarse cada vez más.

—Creo que ya me has esperado mucho Aya—susurró sensualmente al oído de la chica, mientras le quitaba las bragas y se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

—Kyousuke, yo—intentaba decir con su respiración entrecortada.

—Te prometo que no diré nada—aseguró regalándole la más hermosa de sus sonrisas antes de introducirse en el cuerpo de la mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me sonríes de ese modo? No ves que si sigues haciendo todas esas cosas voy a terminar enamorada de ti—pensó la chica, sintiendo como el miembro del hombre ya se encontraba en su interior, haciendo que a Aya se le escapara un enorme gemido de placer.

—¡Ah! Aya—exclamó el de ojos azules, quien también estaba bastante excitado al estar dentro de la mujer a la que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

—Quiero abrazarlo, quisiera que esto no se terminara jamás Kyosuke—pensaba la chica, quien se aferró al muchacho, mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de la embestida, haciendo que ambos se volvieran completamente locos, haciendo que ambos buscaran sus labios desesperadamente, como si se hubiesen buscado toda la vida.

—Si tan solo no estuvieras con ese bastardo de Yukihiro podríamos estar juntos. Pero que estoy pensando, ella tan solo quiere usarme esta noche como un juguete, y yo acepté este juego, así que no puedo pensar en cosas tan estúpidas como esas—se dijo el amigo de Yukihiro, aferrándose cada vez más a su amante, que parecía estar llegando al climax al igual que él.

—¡Kyosuke!— gritó su nombre, ahogándose completamente en aquel pecho que la estaba reguardando, queriendo protegerla.

—Aya, yo—intentó decir, pero se quedó varios minutos abrazando a la mujer, hasta que esta se quedó dormida.

—Es mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que no pueda hacerlo—pensó el de cabellos castaños, mientras se arreglaba la ropa para irse de la habitación.

—Kyosuke—lo llamó la de ojos verdes.

—Bueno, veo que ya pudiste usarme esta noche, así que ahora tengo que retirarme—contestó como si nada, tratando de fingir una sonrisa que apenas podía encontrar.

—Pero Kyosuke yo—intentó mantenerlo con ella, como si no quisiera perderlo.

—Tu novio de seguro te buscará mañana en la mañana. Te deseo que seas muy feliz con él Aya—dijo angustiado de tener que devolvérsela a Yukihiro.

—Por favor, cierra la puerta apenas te vayas. Necesito arreglarme—aclaró la chica volteando su rostro para que no la viera derramar lágrimas por él.

—Nos estaremos viendo Aya—contestó el chico, cerrando la puerta y abandonando los pocos momentos que pudo tener con aquella mujer que seguía volviéndolo loco.

_Y sinceramente no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a esto, pero ahora siento como si aquel hombre que se largó de esta habitación se hubiese llevado mi corazón con él._

_Me hubiese encantado conocerte antes Kyosuke, porque así habría encontrado a aquel hombre que siempre había estado buscando, y no estaría sumida en la miseria de recordar tan solo esta noche en la que nos usamos uno al otro._

_**Fin del capítulo I**_

_

* * *

_

Ojala les haya gustado mucho y quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fanfic.

Próximo capítulo: Use your love? II


End file.
